


Bound to Happen

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur is a power bottom and Eames is in a bind.





	Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookebond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/gifts).



"Please, Arthur," gasped Eames, thrusting even as he begged, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. "Please!"

Arthur smirked, dimples showing as he rode Eames' cock, hips angled to maximize his own pleasure. He looked down at his Eames, bound and desperate, and shook his head. "Not yet, I'm not done with you."

Eames groaned and shut his eyes for just a moment, but he never could resist watching when Arthur was on top. Arthur made a show of it, arching and throwing his head back, running his hands over his body and Eames' as well, tweaking nipples and caressing sensitive hipbones. He finally took his own cock in hand and stroked, feeling Eames tremble beneath him with desperation.

"You'd better wait for me, Mr. Eames," said Arthur warningly, eyes flashing.

"Please, can, can I come with you? Please!" Eames' words were barely coherent amidst his whimpers and moans, but Arthur did so love to hear him beg.

Arthur let his own pleasure build higher before he relented. "Now, Eames," he ordered, sharp despite the cresting of his own orgasm. He felt Eames' cock swell inside him as they came together, white seed painting over the black of Eames' tattoos.


End file.
